Kurtis Stryker (Alternate Timeline)
Kurtis Stryker is a police man and a character in the Mortal Kombat series. He is one of the many heroes that was turned into a villain. Original Timeline Kurtis Stryker is a New York cop. He has been a hero throughout the Mortal Kombat series in the original timeline. But after Raiden altered the timeline to stop Armageddon, he changed many things including the fates of the heroes. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Kurtis Stryker was not apart of the Mortal Kombat tournament however he side with heroes after the invasion of Shao Kahn's army. Stryker and his friend Kabal aided the Earthrealm warriors in their fight but when Raiden left to meet with the Elder Gods the heroes were attacked by Sindel. Stryker was one of the many warriors killed by the Edenian queen. After his death Stryker along with all the other dead heroes was revived by Quan Chi and was turned into a revenant just like all the others. Shao Kahn was eventually stopped and killed by the Elder Gods but at a heavy price. Instead of dying in the future Armageddon Stryker and the other heroes died far to early in the new timeline. This action would haunt Raiden for the rest of his life he would have to live with the guilt knowing they all died because of him. ''Mortal Kombat X'' 25 years after Shao Kahn’s defeat Stryker and the other revenants are still under Quan Chi's control. Kurtis Stryker and others first appear in a flash back fighting Raiden and Fujin at the thunder god's temple. They planned to help Quan Chi and his demon army to aid the fallen Elder God Shinnok in quest for revenge against the Elder Gods and for the possessed heroes to get their chance for revenge on Raiden. The thunder god and wind god defeated the demons but the revenants of the former heroes put up a much better fight against the two gods. Though the revenants were more difficult to default to defeat then the demons the revenants struggled to defeat the two gods as much as the gods struggled to beat the former heroes. Raiden and Fujin defeated the revenants but by then Quan Chi had already summoned Shinnok into the temple. When Shinnok was summoned into Raiden's this gave the revenants a chance to recover and strike back the revenants almost won against Raiden and Fujin with the help of Quan Chi but they still lost to the gods. This gave Shinnok the opportunity he needed to over power Raiden and Fujin until Sonya and Johnny showed up. After the Elder God was defeated and imprisoned Quan Chi and his revenants had escaped. Later in the game Stryker and all of Quan Chi's revenants escort him to his fortress to meet with D'Vorah. They had to get there with demon horses because of Quan Chi's magic becoming weaker this lead them right into an ambush set by the Special Forces. Stryker, Kabal, Nightwolf, Kitana, and Sindel fought against the soldiers while also facing Sareena, Kenshi and Jax. While Liu Kang and Kung Lao managed to sneak Quan Chi into his fort the revenants were protecting Quan Chi but they had also provided a distraction as the sorcerer and two of his right hand henchmen slipped by almost unnoticed. As the battle went on between the revenants and Special Forces Kabal charged in with his hooked swords taking the soldiers head on. Kitana got up close with hand to hand combat because of her skills as an assassin Sindel managed to up close into the battle as well. While Nightwolf, Smoke and Stryker provided cover fire Nightwolf attacked with his energy attacks while Stryker with his firearms. Like all of the revenants Stryker managed kill and wound a few of the Special Forces soldiers. As Jax fought against Kung Lao, Kabal is seen in the background fighting Kenshi while Kitana fought Sareena while Stryker andthe othersfought the soldiers. After Jax beat Kung Lao Sindel worked her way up to Jax while in the background the fights with Kabal and Kenshi, Kitana and Sareena, the revenants and Special Forces still went on. After Jax defeated Sindel he went over to help Sareena against Kitana as Kabal and Kenshi, the revenants and Special Forces still fought in the background. After the defeat of three of Quan Chi's top comanders at the hands of Jax the tables had turned and Special Forces had the advantage. Although the revenants were forced into a retreat they succeed in their goal of making sure that Quan Chi made it to his castle. But by the time Quan Chi made into his fortress Liu Kang was the only one left to protect Quan Chi. When the tides had turned and the revenants retreated after the battle Kabal, Nightwolf and Stryker haven't be seen. While Liu Kang, Smoke, Sindel, Kitana and Kung Lao appeared again this time in Earthrealm after Shinnok has be freed the other revenants did not appear with them. Only five revenants showed up in Earthrealm to rescue the sorcerer while the other three didn't come to earth. Gallery 2792304-evilfighters-1-.png|Stryker, Sindel and Kabal at Raiden's temple. Quan Chi and his Revenants.png Stryker,_Sindel,_Kabal.png Fuji_Fighting_Stryker.png|Stryker vs Fujin. StrykerGunshotCh8.png Stryker_(MKX).png bgnd_371.png|Stryker on a Kombat Kard Background in Mortal Kombat X. Navigation Category:Mature Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead Category:Revived Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Minion Category:Betrayed Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Pawns Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tragic